Medical facilities, such as hospitals and clinics, have departments with highly differentiated functions within the overall organization. Each of the departments may have personnel of varying skill levels, scope of authority, job function and the like. Each of the employees may be expected to be aware of both generalized aspects of the organization function and operation, as well as specific aspects related to the assigned job function. Moreover, the job functions may range from simple administrative tasks, to highly specialized medical procedures.
A computer-based information system interface may exist. Interfaces to such systems have fixed formats where the display may be visually organized similarly to a computer desktop or webpage display, and are not customized individual job function. Apart from access limitations based on a password and a permissions table, the configuration of the user interface may not be optimized to the particular user, or the level of training of such individuals.